Debajo del uniforme
by Silver8fox
Summary: Sango, la exterminadora, se casó con Miroku después del fin de Naraku. El momento se acerca… Y ella duda. [Fic participante en el concurso "Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida" del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Título:** Debajo del uniforme

**Disclaimer:**_InuYasha_, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro para escribir mis relatos.

**Summary: **Sango, la exterminadora, se casó con Miroku después del fin de Naraku. El momento se acerca… Y ella duda.

**Advertencia:** Escenas lemon.

**Hora de publicación: **21:13 pm. Hora española.

**Nota de autora:** Es mi primer fic publicado que contiene lemon. ¡Disfrútenlo! :)

* * *

**Debajo del uniforme**

La bella exterminadora miró su bol, lleno de arroz mezclado con restos de comida, con expresión seria.

–¿Qué te sucede, Sango? –la voz de Miroku la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sango le miró y se estremeció al ver que él la observaba con rostro preocupado–. ¿Es que no te encuentras bien?

A Sango le tomó dos segundos recordar que estaba cenando con Miroku en la cabaña donde vivían ellos dos juntos. Como marido y esposa, al fin.

–No... –Dijo ella, poco convencida–. E-es que no tengo hambre...

–¿Qué? ¡Pero si no has comido nada! –dijo él muy sorprendido, señalando el bol lleno en las manos de Sango.

–No es nada. –Zanjó el tema con dureza, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Pero…

Ella dejó el bol y se puso de pie. Murmuró algo sobre irse a dormir y dejó a Miroku allí parado.

–E-está bien, termino y ahora voy...

Pero Sango no le esperó y rápidamente movió algunos objetos para tener un espacio donde dormir con los futones. Miroku la miraba sin comprender su comportamiento, y más especialmente cuando ella, al sacar dos futones, se aseguró de separarlos un metro.

En los matrimonios los casados podían dormir "juntos".

Sango tragó saliva ante la idea. Ni siquiera se retiró del salón para ponerse su pijama, sino que se metió en la cama con su haori normal puesto y se colocó de lado, dándole la espalda al monje pervertido.

–Sango, ¿hoy no te cambias? –preguntó él, extrañado.

Vaya. ¿Qué podría responderle ella?

–No te preocupes –le respondió, sin voltearse–, es... es cómodo. Se puede dormir.

La mujer se tensó cuanto notó que su marido, después de guardar su bol, le había seguido y estaba juntando los dos futones por los bordes. Y se sentó y se aproximó más hacia ella, que se puso muy nerviosa.

¿Cómo podía explicar esto? Ni ella misma lo entendía.

Durante la búsqueda de Naraku, la idea de casarse y amar a ese monje pervertido no le desagradaba. De hecho, ella sentía felicidad con tan solo pensar que ese futuro podría ser una hermosa realidad. Estaba tan decidida a pasar su vida entera al lado de él, los dos juntos durante muchos años...

Su pulso se aceleró cuando el brazo de Miroku la rodeó por la cintura, sosteniéndola más cerca de él. Él tenía esa costumbre extraña, eso de recostarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha.

–Me encanta dormir cerca de ti –dijo él, feliz. Aprovechó ese momento para depositarle un besito en la mejilla, desconcentrándola–. No me importa que lleves esa ropa puesta. ¿Sabes que te ves muy bonita con...?

–Tengo sueño. –le cortó ella duramente, no queriendo que él continuase hablando.

La exterminadora sabía que Miroku se había quedado perplejo, y notó como él se apartaba un poco, aunque con su brazo rodeándola todavía. Se sintió mal por rechazar que él la mimase. Sin duda, él era un marido atento (siempre que no hubiera mujeres bellas a la vista), pero...

No estaba segura de por qué, pero ella tenía dudas.

–Sango... –le susurró en la oreja, y aunque el tono era normal, se le puso la piel de gallina.

Ella hundió su cabeza contra con el colchón, muy apenada y esperando que su marido la dejaría en paz si ella fingía que dormía.

–Escucha... –La llamó de nuevo mientras acariciaba suavemente con sus dedos el sedoso cabello de Sango, torturándola psicológicamente– Hay un tema que... Me gustaría que ahora hablemos un poco.

El corazón de Sango iba a mil. ¿Le pediría hacerlo ahora? Ella no...

¡No estaba preparada!

Sango se podía enfrentar contra cientos demonios (con la ayuda de su arma favorita y de su amiga especial de cuatro patas) pero… esto era diferente.

–Sango,... –la mujer cerró sus ojos, reuniendo valor para escucharle. No era correcto que una mujer se negara el acto carnal si se lo pedía su marido. ¿Qué debía hacer?– ¿estás con otro hombre?

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Se giró, encontrando a su marido frente a frente, con los rostros muy cercanos entre sí… demasiado cercanos.

–¿Eh?

–Dime que no estás con nadie. –Inquirió el monje, un poco preocupado.

La esposa le miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Y de pronto…

–¡Eres un estúpido! –Dijo con tanta indignación que asustó a su marido con la súbita reacción– ¡Hace poco que nos casamos! ¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que estoy con otro?!

Después del "gritito", el monje sonrió aliviado. Se incorporó y colocó su brazo al lado de la cabeza de Sango. En ese momento el hombre se posicionó encima de ella, sin aplastarla con su cuerpo, y la miró.

–Entonces… ¿aún me amas?

–Por supuesto. –titubeó ella, un poco avergonzada. Miroku sonrió.

–Eso me hace muy feliz –Su mano tocó su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente–. Pero sigo sin entender porqué me estás evitando.

Sango se quedó parada, no muy segura de qué responderle, pero Miroku siguió acariciándole la mejilla. Lentamente bajó hasta su cuello, haciendo que su tersa piel se erizara bajo el roce. Cuando sus dedos se acercaban al valle de los pechos, ella dio un respingo.

–¡Porque no estoy preparada!

Miroku la escuchó con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras ella no sabía qué cara poner. Se moría de la vergüenza.

–Sango, yo… –pensó brevemente antes de continuar con tono serio– yo lo comprendo. Siempre hay una primera vez –De repente Sango lo miró casi espantada– y yo trataré de no…

–¡No! ¡No hablaba de eso! –Gritó ella con el rostro completamente rojo. No le daba miedo que esa fuera su primera vez–. ¡Hablaba de formar una familia contigo!

El monje se quedó tieso. La mujer trató de recobrar su autocontrol y miró hacia otro lado.

–Lo estuve pensando... –murmuró Sango– Se supone que eres mi marido y mi deber como tu esposa es cuidarte y formar una familia…

Lo último ella lo dijo más seria, pero se calló abruptamente cuando notó que se aflojó el haori porque Miroku le estaba desatando el obi. Fue directo contra su cuello y la atacó con besos tan suaves que casi se le hacían cosquillas.

–¡M-MIROKU! ¡¿Qué haces?! –Gritó con las mejillas rojas– ¡¿Escuchas lo que te digo?!

–Adoro que mi mujer piense en nuestra familia. –Dijo él mientras repartía más besos hacia abajo y apartaba con la mano la tela de kimono que cubría sus senos– Creo que sería muy cruel que dejaras tu profesión.

Sango tragó saliva, no sabiendo si era por la idea de renunciar a su forma de vivir o por la sensación de sus pechos expuestos al aire.

–Siempre quisiste tener hijos y yo… –musitó, incapaz de girarse con su marido casi pegado a su cuello–. Siendo exterminadora, me expondré a un peligro innecesario…

–Tus pechos son hermosos.

Ella miró hacia abajo, frustrada porque él no le seguía la conversación, y vio como a Miroku se le hacía boca agua observando sus atributos femeninos. Comenzó a levantar su mano y ella adivinó lo que pretendía.

–Espera…

Sango cerró la boca cuando él apretó sus senos con suavidad. Él la acarició con curiosidad y deleite, y después probó a estimularle los pechos erectos.

Ella seguía resistiendo, pero Miroku se excitó al ver cómo el cuerpo de Sango respondía temblando por cada roce. Levantó la vista para ver qué rostro ponía, pero no se esperaba verla con los ojos cerrados.

Se sintió confundido, y se preguntó si su contacto le producía placer o le daba repelús que la tocara así. Se le ocurrió una idea.

Sostuvo el seno izquierdo en su mano y probó a lamer el pezón de forma rápida y corta. Sango soltó un jadeo mal retenido, confirmando a Miroku que eso le gustaba bastante.

–Dime que te gusta.

–Que… –se atragantó cuando él volvió a lamer alrededor del pezón, humedeciéndola– Qué demonios… ¿A qué demonios estás jugando?

–Dímelo, Sango. –Pidió él con un tono de voz juguetón. Le encantó ver cómo Sango se retorcía por el placer que él le proporcionaba.

–Dije que no…

–O... ¿Prefieres esto?

Ella sintió una mano deslizándose por sus piernas, acariciándola de arriba y abajo, y le encantó. Él se levantó y se inclinó hacia ella, apoyándose en sus puños, y la besó con locura y con deseo sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo.

–Dime que quieres tener hijos conmigo –pidió él entre besos mientras con una mano acariciaba su mejilla y con la otra su pecho.

Los labios femeninos se abrieron para coger un poco de aire, sorprendida de que Miroku utilizase su frase más conocida. Pero esa vez no era una petición, sino una súplica.

Se estremeció cuando la _maldita_ mano se paseó por sus muslos, apartando más la tela hasta dejarla expuesta, completamente desnuda. Cada vez la mano estaba más cerca de su zona íntima.

–Miroku… –Jadeó ella.

El monje sabía que acariciarla ahí la volvería febril y deseosa, pero ella aún seguía estando alterada. Él se apartó hacia atrás y se sentó delante de su esposa. Con tranquilidad y firmeza, se quitó su yukata, retirando primero sus brazos para mostrar sus pectorales y que _su_ Sango pudiera disfrutar de la vista. Bajó su fundoshi para mostrarle su robusta virilidad a su pareja. Ella parecía más curiosa que asustada.

Una vez desnudo, flexionó las piernas de Sango y las separó para acomodarse entre ellas. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y miró a Sango.

–Yo sabía con quien me casaba –confesó sonriendo, mirándola con ojos brillantes–. Nuestros trabajos son peligrosos, pero no te pediría que dejaras tu profesión. Estás fantástica con cualquier vestimenta, pero tu trasero está sublime con tu uniforme.

Antes de que Sango le replicara, él cubrió sus labios fundiéndose en más besos placenteros. Ella se estremeció cuando su intimidad contactó contra algo duro y caliente.

–Quiero oírtelo –susurró él con voz más fuerte, haciendo que Sango se mordiera el labio, excitada por la forma en la que hablaba.

El hombre no pudo resistirse y relamió sus labios para incitarla a besarle sin pudor, deseoso de recibir algo afectuoso de parte su esposa después de haber eliminado lo que ella temía.

–Dime que quieres formar una familia conmigo, y el resto dejará de importarme.

–Quiero hijos tuyos… –soltó ella, casi pensarlo.

Con júbilo, Miroku se introdujo y Sango se tensó cuando sintió algo extraño y duro dentro de sí. El rostro del esposo se contrajo, casi adolorido al sentir esa cavidad tan estrecha y húmeda. Sango se aferró a la sábana debajo de sí, y suspiró asustada cuando Miroku empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento y dulce. Sango cerró sus ojos y echó para atrás su cabeza, emitiendo un quejido de molestia.

Él volvió a atrapar los labios con la intención de tranquilizarla hasta que se acostumbrara, sin dejar de moverse muy lentamente dentro de ella.

Cuando Sango se relajó un poco, él aumentó la velocidad, tomando otra vez a su esposa desprevenida y calmándola de nuevo con besos suaves, delicados y sensuales. Tras los besos, él volvió a besar y lamer los senos. Sango agarró su pelo, empujándolo y apretándolo contra su piel, queriendo sentirlo más cerca todavía. Las manos de Miroku recorrían todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pechos y acariciándolos con fuerza, haciendo temblar a Sango. Con su otra mano recorrió sus muslos, llegando a sus nalgas y apretándolas con diversión.

Ella empezó a gemir, se aferró a la espalda de Miroku y hundió sus uñas en la carne cuando las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y más profundas. Gimió su nombre entre jadeos, haciendo que empujara con más fuerza y le hiciera soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. El miembro palpitó con más fuerza, haciendo que las ganas de liberarse dentro de ella se hicieran casi incontrolables para Miroku.

–Sango… –gimió su nombre, frustrado, tratando de aguantar mucho más mientras hacía contacto visual con ella. Sango lo miró, un poco avergonzada al imaginar lo que quería hacer su marido.

Ella no dejaba de tener unas sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo y que la volvían más sensible ante las embestidas. Sin dejar de jadear, observó cómo su marido se paralizó cuando ella alzó sus piernas al nivel de su cadera y las cruzó para agarrarle firmemente. Había llegado su límite y ya no podía más.

–Magnifico… –susurró él, con el rostro extasiado y los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera atontado, antes de caer completamente dormido.

* * *

Sango se despertó al notar algo moverse y lo primero que vio fue una espalda ancha, con algunos arañazos en los hombros. Abrió más los ojos y vio que era Miroku. Él cogió su yukata y se vistió.

–¿Miroku?

Miroku se detuvo, sorprendido de que su mujer hubiera despertado. Se volteó y sonrió al verla descansando en la cama, a su lado.

–¡Buenas días, Sango! –Saludó contento– ¿Te desperté? Lo siento, no fue mi intención. –De nuevo apartó la vista hacia su ropa, comprobando que se la estaba poniendo bien– Descansa, aún es temprano. Saldré a meditar y volveré enseguida.

La mujer lo escuchó y se sintió más tranquila. Pensó en algo y se decidió a hablar.

–Ayer… ¿Estuvo bien? –El marido sonrió a sus espaldas, sabiendo de qué hablaba ella.

–Sí, sí lo estuvo. –Dijo muy contento poniéndose su haori, y agregó– No te preocupes, siempre podemos practicarlo más.

Lo dijo casi riendo, con muy buen humor, mientras la mujer mantuvo la compostura, con solo una manta cubriendo su desnudez. Ella le llamó musitando:

–Miroku…

El monje se volteó con la expresión alegre en su rostro. Sango agachó un poco su cabeza, un poco avergonzada al confesar tímidamente:

–…Tengo hambre.

Miroku la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sonrió al recordar que ayer ella apenas cenó. Le cogió la mano y la apretó con suavidad, pero firmemente.

–Excelente idea. Hay que recuperar la energía para la siguiente ronda.

_Fin_


End file.
